bepfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyrics:Glamorous
"Glamorous" featuring Ludacris, fromt the Fergie album The Dutchess. ---- If you aint got no money take yo' broke ass home. You say: If you aint got no money take yo'broke ass home (Fergie) G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S We flying the first class Up in the sky Poppin' champagne Livin' the life In the fast lane And I wont change For the glamorous Ohh the flossy, flossy Chorus The glamorous The glamorous glamorous (the glamorous life) For the glamorous Ooh the flossy, flossy Wear them gold and diamonds rings All them things dont mean a thing Chaperons and limousines Shopping for expensive things I be on the movie screens Magazines and boogie scenes I'm not clean, I'm not pristine I'm no queen, I'm no machine I still go to Taco Bell Drivethrough, raw as Hell I dont care, I'm still real No matter how many records I sell After the show or after the Grammys I like to go cool out with the family Sippin', reminscing on days when I had a Mustang And now I'm... First class Up in the sky Poppin' champagne Livin' the life In the fast lane And I wont change For the glamorous Ooh the flossy, flossy Chorus The glamorous, The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life) For the glamorous Ooh the flossy, flossy (the flossy flossy) The glamorous, The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life) For the glamorous Ooh the flossy, flossy (Ludacris) I'm talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams You deserve nothing but all the finer things Now this whole world has no clue to do with us I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us Brother gotta keep enough lettuce To support your shoe fetish Lifestyles so rich and famous Robin Leach will get jelous Half a million for the stones Takin trips from here to Rome So If you aint got no money take yo' broke ass home (Fergie) G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S We flying the first class Up in the sky Poppin' champagne Livin' the life In the fast lane And I won't change For the glamorous Ooh the flossy, flossy Chorus The glamorous, The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life) For the glamorous Ooh the flossy, flossy (the flossy flossy) The glamorous The glamorous, glamorous (the glamorous life) For the glamorous Ooh the flossy, flossy I got problems up to here I've got people in my ear Telling me these crazy things That I dont want to know (fuck y'all) I've got money in the bank And I'd really like to thank All the fans, I'd like to thank Thank you, really though Cuz I remember yesterday When I dreamt about the days When I'd rock on MTV, that be really dope Damn it's been a long road And the industry is cold I'm glad my daddy tell me so He let his daughter know (If you ain't got no money, take yo' broke ass home) My daddy told me so (I said, If you ain't got no money, take yo' broke ass home) He let his daughter know (If you ain't got no money, take yo' broke ass home) My daddy told me so (If you ain't got no money, take yo' broke ass home) He let his daughter know Sources ^The Dutchess CD pamplet Glamorous Category:The Dutchess